Members of a security information sharing platform share security indicators, security alerts, and/or other security-related information (e.g., mitigations strategies, attackers, attack campaigns and trends, threat intelligence information, etc.) with other members in an effort to advise the other members of any security threats, or to gain information related to security threats from other members.